Mindy
Mindy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Hairdresser Loves: Cotton Candy Hates: Khaki Mindy is a talented hairdresser from Tastyville. She and her mom, Vicky, run the Cloudberry Beauty Salon across from Papa's Pizzeria. Mindy has been known to practice on herself and has had many hairstyles and colors through the years. Mindy has many clients including Timm who comes in every other month for a very manly perm. Appearance Mindy has light skin, sky blue eyeliner, and black hair tied back into a ponytail that is also held by a pale cyan hairband. It also has dyed fuchsia streaks. She wears a fuchsia loose sleeved belly-like shirt with a star of the same color printed on it. She also wears a pair of pale cyan ringed earrings, light cyan pants, and white shoes with fuchsia laces. Mindy originally had platinum blonde hair until Papa's Freezeria, wore a fuchsia sleeveless top, and bracelets of the same color. Starting from Papa's Hot Doggeria, her bracelets were removed. Clean-Up Her hair is redesigned, wherein the streaks in her hair are now rosy pink. Her outfit also got remodeled. Her shoes changed to grayish cyan sneakers with fuchsia side streaks. Styles Style B Her hair has platinum blonde dyed hair with bright teal streaks and is held by a fuchsia hairband. She wears a white shirt with a fuchsia-colored star printed on it, fuchsia earrings, and fuchsia pants. Style B (Papa Louie 2) She wears her Style A, but with blue hairdye, a blue shirt with a white star, a pink hairband, earrings, and pants, a white necklace with blue beads and a pink thunderbolt, and white shoes with brown soles and pink laces. Style H She has fuchsia, orange, and blue hair tied up with a yellow band. She wears a yellow earring, a blue shirt with a rangoli-shaped orange and fuchsia flower, orange sleeves, fuchsia pants, and oranges shoes with yellow, laces, white soles, and blue and fuchsia lines. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Mushrooms (top right) *6 Anchovies (right) *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Onion *Mayo *Medium Patty *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Steak *Peppers *Verde Sauce *Tomatoes *Pinto Beans *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Banana, Cherry Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mushrooms *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *6 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (all) *6 Carrots (all) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Chili *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rock Candy **Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cherry, Tulip Cookie, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rock Candy **Cherry, Candy Egg, Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Banana, Cherry, Banana *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *3 Green Peppers *3 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Regular Ravioli *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *3 Anchovies *3 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Cotton Candy Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Wildberry Derps *Lollipop Bits *3 Gummy Worms *Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Banana Drizzle *Blueberry Round Donut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Rock Candy *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini Mallows Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Choco Banana Drizzle *Blueberry Round Donut with Whipped Cream **Cotton Candy Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini Mallows Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Anchovies (right) *8 Red Peppers *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Shredded Cheddar *Light Grill *Mushrooms *Lobster Chunks *Mushrooms *Balsamic Dressing *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Easter) *Ciabatta with Sirecz Cheese *Light Grill *Mushrooms *Lobster Chunks *Mushrooms *Hollandaise Sauce *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Cloudberries *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Frosted Flower Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner A *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Cotton Candy *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Popcorn **Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rock Candy **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cherry, Tulip Cookie, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rock Candy **Cherry, Candy Egg, Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Strawberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Traditional Crust *Strawberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *8 Lavender Cheeps (Inner Ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Peppers *Verde Sauce *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Lettuce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Easter) *Soft Taco with Battered Perch *Peppers *Blackberry Remoulade *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Radish Sprouts *Sayori *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Akai Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Hokkigai *Sayori *Pomegranate *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Raspberry Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Blueberry French Toasts *Strawberry Syrup *4 Bananas *Drink: **Large Milk with Cream Holiday (Easter) *2 Blueberry French Toasts *Cotton Candy Drizzle *4 Bananas *Drink: **Large Wildberry Shake with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *3 Red Peppers (top right) *8 Mushrooms (all) *3 Smoked Salmon (bottom left) *Light Bake *6 Slices Holiday (New Year) *Traditional Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *3 Red Peppers (top right) *8 Pizza Poppers (all) *3 Smoked Salmon (bottom left) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Chili *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Small Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Easter) *Cheddarwurst on a Paska Bun *Chili *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pomegranate **Strawberry Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Sugar Cubes **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rock Candy *Cherry, Sugarplum, Cherry Holiday (Holi) *Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pomegranate **Saffron Kulfi Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Holi Sugar **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Kanji Syrup *Holi Sugar *Rock Candy *Cherry, Sugarplum, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Blueberry French Toasts *Strawberry Syrup *4 Bananas *Drink: **Large Milk with Cream Holiday (New Year) *2 Blueberry French Toasts *Flavor X Drizzle *4 Confetti Pie-Tarts *Drink: **Large Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (All) * 6 Red Peppers (All) * Blackberry Remoulade Dip Holiday (New Year) * 3 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (All) * 6 Pizza Poppers (All) * Blackberry Remoulade Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Roll ** Strawberry Icing ** Banana Drizzle * Blueberry Round Donut with Whipped Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Long John ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Rock Candy Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Regular Roll ** Strawberry Icing ** Butterzinger Drizzle * Blueberry Letterbox Donut with Whipped Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Dual Licorice Drizzle ** Baby Blots * Regular Long John ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Rock Candy Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Ciabatta with Shredded Cheddar *Light Grill *Mushrooms *Lobster Chunks *Mushrooms *Balsamic Dressing *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Holi) *Naan Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Light Grill *Mushrooms *Pakoras *Mushrooms *Bellulli Chutney *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Curly Fries **Curry Powder **Awesome Sauce Papa's Bakeria To Go! *Traditional Crust *Strawberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Traditional Crust *Strawberry Filling *Circus Peanut Filling *Circus Peanut Filling *Circus Peanut Filling *Cotton Candy Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *8 Animal Crackers (Outer Ring) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 16 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 30 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 36 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 24 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 47 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 60 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 57 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 6 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Cheeseria To Go!: Rank 56 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria/HD, she is unlocked with Rainbow Sherbet Syrup. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Purple Burple. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Lollipop Bits. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Garlic Basil. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Gummy Worms. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Icing. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Big Top Carnival, Apple Crumb Cake, and Cotton Candy. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Carrot Cake. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Lavender Cheeps. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Blackberry Remoulade. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Bubbles. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Drizzle. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD and Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Peppers. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Holi and Saffron Kulfi Ice Cream. *In Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, she is unlocked with Holi, Pakoras and Curry Powder. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Utah in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: She earned more votes than Sasha but lost to Tohru in the Division Finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Timm in the Cheddar Division. *2013: She lost to Clover in the first round. However, she did earn enough votes to finish in third place in the Dr. Cherry Division with Robby. *2014: She lost to Trishna in the first round of the Sugarplum Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Lisa but lost to Julep in the Division Finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Johnny in the Wild Onion Division. *2016: She lost to Clover in the first round of the Pomegranate Division. *2017: She lost to Ripley in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Connor in the Taro Division. Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: She won against Emmlette in the 2nd round of the Green Onion Division, but lost against Radlynn in the division finals Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Trivia *She, Clair, Kayla, and Clover are the only customers who have dyed hair. *She is the first customer to order a sundae in Smooth Blend in Papa's Freezeria. **She and Vicky also share the same building combination: Large Cup, Pineapple, Rainbow Sherbet Syrup, and Smooth Blend in Papa's Freezeria/HD. *She and Whiff are the fifth pair of customers to be in a relationship. *She is the only customer to order Milk with Cream in Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!. *Mindy and Clair are the only customers where they skip a Gameria and then get a new outfit in the next Gameria. Order Tickets Mindy's Pizzeria Order.png|Mindy's Pizzeria order Mindy Burger.png|Mindy's Burgeria order Mindy Taco.png|Mindy's Taco Mia! order mindyfr.jpg|Mindy's Freezeria order Mindy HD.png|Mindy's Burgeria HD order mindywingeria.png|Mindy's Wingeria order Mindy Hot.png|Mindy's Hot Doggeria order Mindy BTG.png|Mindy's Burgeria To Go! order Mindy Easter Cupcakeria.png|Mindy's Cupcakeria order during Easter Papa's Cupcakeria Mindy (Non Holiday).png|Mindy's Cupcakeria regular order Mindy Freezeria HD.png|Mindy's Freezeria HD order Mindy Fish.png|Mindy's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Mindy Pasta.png|Mindy's Pastaria regular order Mindy FTG.png|Mindy's Freezeria To Go! order Mindy Big.png|Mindy's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival Mindy Donuteria.png|Mindy's Donuteria regular order Mindy WHD.png|Mindy's Wingeria HD order Mindy PTG.png|Mindy's Pizzeria To Go! order Mindy's Cheeseria Order During Easter.png|Mindy's Cheeseria order during Easter Mindy's Cheeseria Order.png|Mindy's Cheeseria regular order Mindy Big CTG.png|Mindy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival mindycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Mindy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Mindy Easter.png|Mindy's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Mindy CHD.png|Mindy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Mindy Easter Bakeria.png|Mindy's Bakeria order during Easter mindysorder.png|Mindy's Bakeria regular order Mindy Easter Taco.png|Mindy's Taco Mia HD order during Easter mindy tmd.png|Mindy's Taco Mia HD regular order Mindysushih.PNG|Mindy's Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Sushiria Mindy (Regular).png|Mindy's Sushiria regular order Mindy TMTG (Holiday).png|Mindy's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Taco Mia To Go! Mindy (Regular).png|Mindy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Mindy (Holiday).png|Mindy's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Mindy (Regular).png|Mindy's Pancakeria HD regular order Pizzeria HD Mindy (Holiday).png|Mindy's Pizzeria HD order during New Year Pizzeria HD Mindy (Regular).png|Mindy's Pizzeria HD regular order IMG_1462.JPG|Mindy's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter IMG_1486.JPG|Mindy's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mindy (Holiday).png|Mindy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mindy (Regular).jpg|Mindy's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 9.05.38 PM.png|Mindy's Scooperia/HD order during Holi Mindy's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Mindy's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mindy (Holiday).jpg|Mindy's Scooperia To Go! order during Holi Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mindy (Regular).jpg|Mindy's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Mindy (Holiday).jpg|Mindy's Pancakeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Mindy (Regular).jpg|Mindy's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 7DE4B509-B9E6-4E37-8E26-6C658E09E021.jpeg|Mindy’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year. 2E68847D-B854-44A7-BBBA-9C434C040338.jpeg|Mindy’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Mindy’s DTG! SPFF order.JPG|Mindy's Donuteria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest. Mindy’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Mindy's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 4B0D551F-6947-43F2-AE87-01598567E295.jpeg|Mindy’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Holi 90CCA93B-1071-4564-82C3-6A1BA065A8DB.jpeg|Mindy’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 476E1D0D-E423-4335-A216-97D5887DB4CF.jpeg|Mindy's Bakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival 4886CF26-349C-457C-B891-52D67F68ACFA.jpeg|Mindy's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery MindyBCU.png Mindy evolutiom.jpg Mindy wingeria.jpg Mindy's Full Body.png 64.jpg Mindy-evolution.jpg Mindythroughtheages.png comingsoon 03.jpg Mindy find.jpg|Mindy found in Hallway Hunt! Mindyandvicky.PNG|Mother and daughter Mindy Hair.png|Mindy ordering in Freezeria Pineapple 1.jpg|Mindy vs. Utah and Hugo vs. Allan Poor Mindy.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Mindy's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mindy.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mindy 2.png Mindy in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Mindy.png Perfect Pasta for Mindy 2.png Perfect cupcakes for Mindy.jpg Mindy n pauly.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-25-569.jpg Mindy HD 1.jpg Burger day!.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.55.png|Mindy is not happy with her donuts Mindy.jpg|Mindy with blonde hair 10815667 1594515790770408 1493516562 n.jpg Frame07.jpg Poor Mindy (Freezeria).png|"Alberto, how could you–? I didn't ask for blueberries!" Mindy Taco Mia Perfect.png|Mindy loves her perfect taco! Poor Mindy 2.png Mindy and vicktor.png Waiting customers.png MindyOrderingGarlicSause.PNG|Mindy ordering Garlic Sauce on her wings Mindy order.png|Mindy ordering in Burgeria HD (older look) Mindy Cupcakeria HD.PNG Mindy - Papa Bakeria.png Mindy - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Mindy's Style B in Papa's Bakeria Easter 2016.jpeg|Mindy on the Easter 2016 photo 1463210125120.jpg|Perfect wings for Mindy and Alberto! Everybody.jpg mindyeatingsauce.gif Screenshot 2016-12-23-15-01-43.png|Mindy seems embarrassed that her mother has visited the Cupcakeria at the same time Screenshot 2017-01-24-10-44-26 kindlephoto-128955127.jpg Screenshot 2017-01-24-10-44-26 kindlephoto-129047228.jpg Valentines 2017 sm.jpg Angry Mindy (Cleaned).PNG MindyVicky.PNG|Mindy and her mom waiting in the Freezeria lobby 18881807 1733259796718109 7807471038744402804 n.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Mindy Approved! Mindy stick out tongue.png bandicam 2017-07-19 22-11-47-999.jpg big pauly.PNG IMG 0284.JPG|A perfect Jalapeño Loco for Mindy and her boyfriend! IMG_0076.JPG|Mindy having cupcakes with Austin. IMG_0224.JPG|Mindy dining with Penny. Capture43476.PNG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Holi sm.jpg|Mindy colored for Holi!! Screenshot_2018-07-29-16-29-46.png|Mindy gets Perfect Cookie Sundae during Holi 5FFEF6C0-7956-4C25-A370-81D301D1818D.png 04AF98C3-4779-4506-887C-2D57893FC5B7.jpeg|Mindy and Edna celebrate a perfect sundae in the dining room! Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 9.16.06 PM.png|Holy Holi, Mindy got Gold Medal!! IMG_0886.PNG IMG_0658.PNG|"Add cinnamon to Mindy's order." IMG_0659.PNG IMG 0944.PNG IMG_0671.PNG IMG_1138.PNG|Mindy's not happy... Mindy Perfect Sundee.png Mindy Not Pleased.png F1CCA269-E479-452E-A6A5-BE966FC97201.png IMG 1185.PNG IMG_1685.PNG IMG_1268.PNG Vicky and Mindy- Scooperia.PNG Mindy Nervous.png IMG_1659.PNG Candyjackception.jpg|Mindy doesn't like her donuts. Angry Mindy.png IMG_2068.PNG IMG 1948.PNG Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 21.09.13.png|Mindy waiting with her mother playing games Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 22.47.54.png|Mindy chewing gum while her mother is waiting behind her 7A3AA910-1579-457A-AE28-2E21CB2D870C.png 7668E86B-3626-4491-9C65-F9CA4F126A0A.png F5F3E412-0A88-4D3D-957B-34A1BC59CD6E.png Mindy and Carlo.png 0F013E43-5F70-4510-966A-4FB7F0A79742.jpeg perfect1.jpg tperfect28.jpg|A perfect Lunar Eclipse for Mindy and Perri! 82A5B390-AA6E-4723-AA1B-6E8A763999CB.png Papa's Bakeria To Go! Out!.PNG 4EE9E1E9-9681-4540-8E5E-3EEC2B79AEA9.png A341F3AA-5C84-4655-BA65-7C251440AEB9.jpeg 731BCCCD-9FAC-450B-80BE-9023C54FBF8F.jpeg 68DBF9B0-AF00-4E9A-8E40-2EE01ACA7E5E.png A57A82BA-7F35-436C-BEE2-8CD621FA48FE.png Fan Art ChibiMaker-Mindi.jpg|Mindy Chibi Maker Mindymindymindy.jpg MyStyle.jpg th6ez4.jpg|By aronora pixel mindy new.png|By LavenderSunset Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna MindyKayla.jpg|With Kayla - made by Telts23 using Rinmaru Anime Couple Creator Mindy and yui attack by dokidokitsuna.jpg|Mindy and Yui by DokiDokiTsina flipline vicky and mindy by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8ep6o0.png|Vicky and Mindy by 763Lilypadpandaowl mindy chibi by peggyandprudence-d6ie4ew.png|Mindy Chibi by PeggyandPrudence flipworld mindy by thehypercutter-d9r50mt.png|Flipworld Mindy by thehypercutter change wave by bananmoutard-d5g5uxd.jpg|Change Wave by BananMoutard CloudberrySalonbySunshine0006-150x150.jpg|By Sunshine0006 vm.png|By Ruslan Uskov mindybydiastrisunadi.jpg|By DiastriSunadi Mindy Chibi.jpg|Mindy Chibi Maker Mindy Chibi Style B.jpg|Mindy Chibi Maker Style B danganronpa sprite edit mindy by friskyscout-d9vumwf.png|Danganronpa sprite edit by FriskyScout whindy by stadnyx-dazlcac.jpg|Whindy by Stadnyx F2 PNC Finale!!!!.png Winners.png Flipline Doodles.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 IMG_1967.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 Mindy and Vicky by 763Lilypadpandaowl.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Flipline - Mindy.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Screenshot 2018-10-27-08-47-20.png|Mindy and Whiff in Gacha Life by BrookeIsKawaii EpisodeMindy.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Mindy_by_Nuusae.jpg|By Nuusae Mindy_by_MintExprezz.jpg|By MintExprezz Mindy_and_Whiff_by_aronora.jpg|By aronora Mindy_by_xazomara.jpg|By xazomara Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant Mindy_by_FliplineFanIaniant.jpg|By FliplineFanIaniant dean_tut_lines_001.jpg|By NotTheBunny Minder.jpg|By: Masterafly es:Mindy no:Mindy pl:Mindy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:M Characters